thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 5
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 5 is the fifth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is September 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 8 Rosey's Reward Starring: Rosey Summary: When Rosey's maintenance bills become too costly, George cans her, in the trash can! Jane cries over all the work she'll have to do. Zip comes by, but not to see Judy. He wanted Rosey to diagnose his hot rod's accel-a-gravitator problem, so he leaves to visit Ruthie O'Rocket, whose family has a new robot maid. Elroy wants to hear a story, but George doesn't have it memorized like Rosey did. When Jane can't remember the Foodarackacycle code for dinner, they decide they need Rosey back, but the trash man has already picked her up. They drive over and stop the trash rocket before it blasts off, but Rosey's not aboard. She went to clean up trash around the monorail. They ask her to come back, but she doesn't want to be a burden. Then she finds a computer punchcard with a chemical formula programmed on it. They turn it in to the police and Rosey receives a reward, with which she plans to pay for her maintenance. Now that she's self-sufficient, the Jetsons have to beg her to come back, and offer her a day off each week. Birds Without Feathers Don't Stick Together Starring: George Jetson and Astro Cameo: Jane Jetson Summary: George takes Astro beep-bird hunting. He fires his weapon to short-circuit one of the robotic birds, but it falls into the City Dump next door. When Astro tries to fetch it, two hiding criminals chase him away so he brings back the fin of a flying car instead. When George sees the fin, he thinks he must have shot down a car instead of a bird, so he goes to investigate. The crooks see an opportunity. One poses as an injured driver and the other as a doctor to scam George. As they take his money, Astro recognizes them and they flee. George reactivates the beep-bird he shot and sends it at them, knocking them both out. The Play Is the Thing Starring: Elroy Jetson Summary: Elroy wants some exercise, but everything's automated. He switches the wires on the teleport tube so when Jane pushes the button to send him to the automatic playground, it sends him to the Spaceport instead. When his parents discover the switchup, they're afraid he stowed away for The Moon, but they find him merely running and sliding down the long passageways. George comes up with a solution to alleviate his yearning. No Vacancy (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: Two ghosts pick the wrong house to haunt. Two Fiddlers Are Cheaper Than Three Starring: Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har Summary: Old King Cole imprisons Lippy and Hardy for playing so horribly, but then uses their noise to frighten away the attacking Naughty Knight Gang. Double Dating Starring: Judy Jetson Summary: When Judy and her friend Susan both break up with their boyfriends, Judy decides they should swap. She arranges a date with Brick O'Brack, but his life is consumed with fooshball, and she soon wishes she had Orvie Orbit back. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 12 Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1963 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z